Harry Potter in a New Year
by SangKagome89
Summary: A brother and sister come from the U.S to join the Order of the Pheonix. What does the Dark Lord have to do with them? Chapter 16 up! Warning, contains book 4 refrence.
1. Default Chapter

**Harry Potter in a New Year**

**Chapter 1: The Newcomer**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were about to start their sixth year at Hogwarts.

For now, in the summer the golden trio plus Neville, who had recently found out about the Order and wanted to join once he graduated, were all staying at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place with Sirius (he's alive in my story.), Remus Lupin, Tonks, Mad eye Moody, and the Weasleys (minus Percy, Bill, and Charlie). Sirius was finally a free man. With the help of Hermione's time-turner the Order was able to save Sirius from the Veil in the Department of Mysteries. Dumbledore was able to pull some strings with the Ministry to prove Sirius' innocence in Peter Pettigrew's "murder", no knew how that came about and Sirius wasn't about to question it, he even gave Sirius a teaching job as the DADA teacher, according to the headmaster Sirius had enough hands on experience to pass Black. This news got the four looking forward to this coming year.

Harry was especially excited this month. His sixteenth birthday was in a few days. He felt very fortunate to be alive with all that kept occurring. Finally his birthday came; little did he know he'd be in for a day of surprises. "Harry, wake up!" Harry awoke to Ron shaking him. "Morning, Ron." Harry said as he sat up and stretched. "Happy Birthday!" Ron exclaimed as he handed Harry a gift in green wrapping. "Ron, you didn't have to get me anything. After all we've been through, I'm just glad to be able to see my sixteenth birthday." Harry said as he started unwrapping the gift. It was a book on professional Quidditch teams and their records of matches to date. "Thanks Ron." Harry said. Ron left the room to get dressed, while Harry went into his own bathroom to change.

After changing he was heading downstairs, when he ran into Hermione. "Morning, 'Mione." Harry said, "oh, Good morning and Happy Birthday, Harry."Hermione smiled and gave Harry a friendly hug. They proceeded down to the dining room, where breakfast was already set out. There was one thing different; two extra places were set at the table. "Mom, why are there extra spots at the table?" Ginny asked when she entered the room and noticed. "We have just gotten new members to the Order. It's just two, but I'm glad we will have new faces." Mrs. Weasley said excitedly. "Where are they from?" Fred asked. "They are from America. One of them will be going o school with you, the other will work with us." Mr. Weasley finished for his wife as he sat down at the table and started reading the Daily Prophet. "They'll be here soon."

No sooner had Mrs.Weasley finished the sentence there was a knock at the door. She walked out to the foyer and opened the door and there stood a man about in his early twenties, standing next to him was a girl Harry, Ron, and Hermione's age. They each had large bags in their hands. "Oh hello, it's nice to meet you. Mr. and Ms. Mitchell." Mrs. Weasley led the two into the kitchen where everyone was waiting to greet them. Amanda Mitchell was the first in the room, but she looked really nervous and eyed everyone with confusion. Her older brother, Jacob, came in just behind her and gave her an encouraging smile when she looked back at him.

Slowly Amanda walked over to the table and sat at one of the extra places; her brother took the seat next to her. Everyone introduced themselves, and then Harry introduced himself. "Hello, nice to meet you, Amanda." Harry held out his hand.

Sangkagome89- Watch for Amanda's reaction. Tell me what you think.-


	2. The Last Weeks Before School

**The Last Weeks Before School**

"Hello, I am Harry Potter. What's your name?" Harry gave a friendly smile. Amanda looked like her eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. "You're, Harry Potter? You are so popular at my old school." Amanda "I am? Wow, I must be the firstteen wizard besides performersfamous enoughto be known on another continent." Harry still was grinning. "Sorry for my reaction, I was just shocked I'd get to meet you." Harry held up his hand to stop her talking. "It's alright, I get that reaction from everyone who meets me for the first time." Harry said. "So, Harry. How do you like Hogwarts? I want to make sure my little sister will be happy there." Jacob spoke as he took a bite of toast.

Jacob was just about to turn 21 in December, he had dirty blond hair, green eyes, and it was his bloodline that made him and his sister different from other witches and wizards. Their grandparents on the mother's side the grandmother was a muggle; the grandfather on their mother's sidewas a pureblood wizard, they and their mother lived in Florida; then Marlene, Amanda and Jacob's mother, convinced their father, Darien Mitchell, to move down with her to a small wizarding town in Destin. Their father's side was a pureblood ( grandmother)werewolf, who was cused by a werewolf creature in her teens and for every generation after to also be part werewolf until to werewolf creature was destroyed, butit wasn't dead yet,and a (grandfather)vampire from Romania. Amanda and he turned into werewolves only if they happen to accidentally look at a full moon.

Amanda, along with turning into a werewolf also had nights when her hair changes from her usual light brown to black, and her eyes turn from blue to hazel, she would also get fangs, this would happen only at midnight if she never saw the full moon. These changes took place only (ironically) on the nights of the full moon, so if she avoided the moon so as not to turn into a werewolf; she'd turn into a vampire. She never liked to be around anyone during this time because she always feared she'd 'take a bite' out of someone she cared about and drink their blood. This was such a fear; she had nightmares of killing her brother by accident while she was a vampire.

(Back to the conversation.)

"Oh, I think she'll like it. There's only a couple of people she shouldn't pay attention to, but I think it's just fine." Harry explained as he finished up his breakfast. "I can certainly name a few, need I remind you of Malfoy?" Ron asked as he looked at Harry from across the table. Everyone got in conversations, Harry, Neville, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione told Amanda all about the school and all their adventures concerning. Voldemort. When they first told her about him she froze and paled considerably. "Yes...I've definitely heard o him. In fact there is someone just as evil and corrupted as you-know-who. Her name is Angel; her full name she made for herself is Angel deMuerte(Angel of death). You could call her the Vodemort off wizarding America. My brother got a tip off that she came to England to team up with you-know-who and his death eaters. The reason we know her is because our grandfather, a vampire, has been after her for years to destroy her and her minions, she is a villain to all vampires." Amanda explained in a nervous voice.

"What's he after her for; she sounds very dangerous." Ginny said as she entered the conversation. "The hideous woman kidnapped my father." Amanda was close to tears with the memory. She'd see her own father tortured and taken by one of Angel's followers, when she was only six. Every night she prayed her father was still alive and would find him soon. She'd made her mother promise to write if anything was found, good or bad.

Amanda looked just like her mother. Brown hair, blue eyes, and nice hourglass shape. The only thing she got from her father was his blood and slight pale completion, which Amanda could fix with some witches make-up. Jacob had everything about his father, hair, eyes , and athletic body. Currently their mother, Marlene Mitchell, was living in her in-laws humongous castle in England. Marline's parents also moved in with them from Florida. Amanda's mother and grandparents had always lived in Florida.

(Back to the present)

"Amanda, it must be neat to live in a castle like that. How long have you been living with your grandparents?" asked Hermione. "We just moved in a month ago, but my dad's parents have lived there as long as I can remember." Amanda replied. "Will you be going there for Christmas break?" asked Harry. "Yeah...wait a minute. I just thought of something. I can ask Mom if you can come over for Christmas." Amanda said excitedly. "Mom would let me go. I was going to sty at school anyway." Ron and Ginny said. "Harry and I can come, we were going to stay at school." Hermione said. "Then it's settled, I'll write Mom and ask her if it's alright." Amanda smiled and everyone got to know about Amanda and Jacob. To everyone's surprise Amanda and Jake, as everyone was now calling him, their grandparents went to Hogwarts, but had never really told the siblings anything about it. At ten Mrs. Weasley shooed everyone off to bed so they could get their letters to Hogwarts and go to Diagon Alley. Amanda was excited about going to Diagon Alley and seeing all the different stores. Everyone was sound asleep until a scream echoed through Sirius's house.

I'll update as soon as I can

Sangkagome89- Tell me what you think of my story. I love to know if I'm doing something wrong.


	3. A Living Nightmare

Chapter 3 A Living Nightmare

A scream echoed through the House of Black in the early hours of the morning; and it wasn't the portrait of Sirius's mother. The older members of the order (Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and Jacob, who had insisted he sit in.) all jumped in supise and ran up the stairs to the bedrooms. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Fred, George, and Ginny also heard the commotion and ran down the hall and stood outside one room... Amanda's room. "Amanda!" Jacob screamed as he turned the doorknob, but the door was locked. "Alohamora." Harry, he pointed his wand to the door and its lock clicked and everyone rushed in to see a pale, sobbing Amanda sitting up in bed with a small picture in her hand. "Amanda, what's the matter, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley in concern. Amanda looked up in suprise at everyone in her room and she raised an eyebrow while still sobbing and sniffing.

"It's nothing, sorry I disturbed everyone. I'm fine." Amanda put on a very good fake smile, but Jacob knew better. "Ama, it's never nothing with you. You never acted like this before. Do you want to talk about it?" Jacob made his way to his sister's bed and sat next to her on her bed. "I just had the most frightening nightmare. I saw father on a cold, concrete ground covered in a gigantic pool of blood and he was still bleeding. In my dream, I slowly walked over to him and knelt down beside him and he tried to tell me something, but before he could speak he died, right in front of me." Amanda's eye brimmed with tears as she remembered her vivid nightmare. Jacob took his sister's hand and pulled the picture she was holding out of her grasp.

The picture was one of those moving, wizard pictures that always replays itself. When Jacob and Amanda were eight and five they went out for a family outing to a carnival that was close to where they lived at the time. None of the four smiling family knew that in one year it would all be torn apart. "Oh, Amanda you have to move on until we find something. I know it's hard, I have trouble too. Please be patient." Jacob gave his a loving hug. "I just wish they I could see Dad again. I just wish we knew if he was even alive, that's what I want more than anything." Amanda returned Jacob's hug and she gave a small hiccup from crying so long.

"Ok, if I get you some water will you try and get some sleep? We have a big day tomorrow and you don't want to be tired." Jacob gave an encouraging smile. Amanda, in turn smiled back.

Everyone, but Ron and Harry left to go back to bed. Harry slowly made his way over to Amanda's bed with Ron right next to him. They sat on either side of the young woman, who was still sobbing every now and then. "You guys must think I'm insane. Nightmares don't usually seem that real." Amanda said shyly. "No, not at all. I've had my moments." Harry admitted. "So... We all hope you like Hogwarts." Ron said trying to lighten the mood. " I'll have to see for myself. Say, how come you guys won't tell me so much about school?" Amanda noticed they left things out. "So you'll be suprised. Also, Ron and I will be helping you out and help keep Malfoy away." Harry told her with a grin. "Sirius will probably too." Ron said to back Harry up. "Thanks." Amanda said as she wiped a few tears off her cheeks. At that moment Jacob came back with water and Harry, Ron, and Jacob bid her good night and left. 'Tomorrow will be fun!' Amanda thought as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep, where she dreamed of a certain raven-haired boy with glasses.


	4. Diagon Alley

Chapter 4 Diagon Alley

Thankfully for Amanda and the rest of the Order the remainder of he night was peaceful. At eleven in the morning Mrs. Weasley came to wake the sixteen-year-old up for breakfast. "Good morning, Amanda. Did you sleep well?" "After the nightmare I slept pretty well, thanks." Amanda replied with a smile. Mrs. Weasley smiled back and left to go wake everyone else up. Amanda quickly got a shower and dressed in a pair of simple jeans and a black T-shirt. After applying a little make-up she put her long, smooth hair into a high ponytail. She was about to open her door to leave she heard something...a screech...a bat's screech.

"Oh, no. She must know were we are. Ahhh! Jake, Jake!" Amanda was in a blind panic as she flew down the stairs and to the breakfast table. "What? What's wrong?" Jacob asked standing up. Everyone else looked at the siblings in concern. "skjnxdlknvlxnx.(That's Transylvanian for "I think they found us!" )" Amanda said shakily. Jacob looked grave. "Are you sure?" Jacob asked. The question on everyone else's mind was- what the heck did she say? "What else would her right hand woman be doing in my room?" Amanda looked pale and frightened. "Which one of her major people was there." Jacob asked. "What's going on?" Fred finally spoke up.

"Angel knows we're here. Jacob, cdclnjkmljmlkjhlkmn." Amanda said. Once again everyone, but Jacob understood. "No" Jacob replied sternly. "We must. I don't want them getting hurt. It is our problem, not theirs. They don't deserve being hurt by these monsters." Amanda said. Jacob couldn't argue with that logic, but he was not deserting his new friends. "No, Ama. We are not going to flee. That is cowardly. Now, were is the bat." Jacob asked. "I bet it's still up- oh, no. I can hear her. She's coming down stairs." Jacob heard it too and soon so could everyone else. "Oh, Dear, sweet Amanda. What is the point in running? I will just kill you anyway. Just come peacefully and I will kill you painlessly wit the Avada Kadavera. If not I will torture you to death. I did it to our father. What makes you think I can't do it to you?" a young looking vampire slowly made her way down the stairs.

"You monster!" Amanda lunged at the vampire, who simply steppe aside. The mysterious woman took this opportunity to take both of Amanda's arms and held them behind so Amanda couldn't struggle. "gfhghjhjkjkuytyrfghuhtythgf. Vbjjiuujhhjhhjhzdfxnm.vdsk!("I will not kill you now, but I can promise you this. By the end of this year you and your whole family will be wiped off the Earth. Your father was and still is a fool for marrying that witch mother of yours. Farewell Fool!"). The vampire turned back into a bat and flew out an open kitchen window.

Jacob walked over to his sister who was on her knees at the foot of the stairs. "Ama, are you alright? What did she say to you?" Jacob knew the woman spoke Transylvanian, but he was out of earshot of what was said. " I'm fine. Father, he's still alive!" Amanda had jus finished processing what the vampire had said. "How do you know?" asked Hermione curiously. "The vampire said father was and still is a fool. That can only mean they have him trapped somewhere." Amanda said. Amanda was so happy to finally know something about her missing father. _Wait...how much longer can he manage to live? He's probably being starved or tortured or any combination of the two. If he's survived this long he probably hold out until we can find him._ Amanda got the widest smile Jacob had ever seen on her face while she mulled all that news over. "Alright everyone if we're going to get to Diagon Alley before it gets to late we need to get going." Remus said as he stood up from his empty plate. Jacob and Amanda quickly ate in silence and raced up to their rooms and finished getting ready, then everyone left the House of Black and Floo to Diagon Alley.

The large group came out of the gigantic fireplace in Flourish and Blott's bookshop. "Come on this crowd can separate us if we aren't careful." Harry said to Amanda as he gently held on to her arm. Amanda saw Harry was absolutely right Flourish and Blott's was packed full of witched and wizards young and old. As Harry predicted she got separated from him and all the others. _Great, Just fabulous. You'd think I'd spot Harry of one of the Weasleys by now! Maybe that guy can help me._ Amanda noticed a boy her age thumbing through a book in a corner of the crammed shop. She made her way through the sea of wizards to him. _I wonder if he knows any of my friends. Oh, I love his slicked back blonde hair and those eyes are entrancing. _"Excuse me." Amanda asked politely to the young wizard. He looked up from his book. "Yes?" he answered back. "I'm looking for someone. I can't anything in this place. Can you help?" she asked shyly. "Sure." He said as he shut his book and put it back on a towering stack of books. The pair looked around. " Who are you looking for?" the guy asked. "See any bright red heads? The Weasleys or do you see Harry?" Amanda asked as she stood on tiptoe to see. " I think I see Potter." He said as he looked with a look of loathing to his right. "You know Harry?" Amanda asked as she also spotted the boy-who-lived. From the looks of it he was looking for her then he spotted her. "Oh, Ama, there you are and... MALFOY!" Harry frowned at Draco. At that moment Ron also found Harry, who got separated from him five minutes after Harry lost Amanda. "Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Ron asked with a glare. "I can't imagine why, but this beautiful young lady asked for my assistance to find you. Why don't you dump these losers and come with me for a drink." Draco put on one of his lady melting smiles. "No thanks. I'm here getting my new supplies for my first transfer year to Hogwarts. Sorry." Amanda answered politely with a smile. "Potter. Weasley. Your telling lies about me. You've poisoned her mind." Malfoy pointed his finger accusingly at the pair. "We told her all about what you do. Now, if you don't mind let us get back to getting our school books." Harry was nudging Amanda the opposite way from Malfoy. "Hang on a second, I'll be right back. Stay here." Amanda walked off. She turned around to see if they were watching her, they had their backs turned...good. She made her way back to Malfoy, who was trying with all is might, to get to the exit to this wizard zoo. "Hey, Malfoy. Wait a minute, I want to ask you something." "What?" Draco answered. "How about you and I get butterbeers later. I'll try to sneak away." Amanda was hoping for a chance to get to see past his tough act. "Oh, alright. Let's meet at Jared's in two hours." Malfoy replied. _I barely know her. Why is she asking to go somewhere with me after what Potty and Weasel have undoutingly told her. I can give it a shot._ With a smile Malfoy left to finish getting his supplies, he went home and got ready to get the girl. _Maybe this can help Potter and Wesley see I have a better side to myself. I have no wish to die for the madman, Voldemort. Too bad father won't like this._


	5. My Date with Draco Malfoy

Chapter 5- My "Date" with Draco Malfoy

Amanda thought about telling everyone that she'd be gone so they wouldn't worry, but by the looks of Harry and Ron's reactions to Malfoy decided against it. She did however tell her brother and made him swear not to tell any one else, he agreed. The gang continued their shopping and had lunch and spent the rest of the afternoon having for they would be going back to Hogwarts in two days. Amanda managed to sneak off with her older brother's help to see Draco at a place a block away.

She finally got to Jared's Bar and restaurant. She walked in and looked around until she saw Draco sitting at a back table sipping his glass of Butterbeer. Amanda went over to join him, but was stopped. "Hey, babe. Finally, a new face. What's your name cupcake?" the boy was American. "Sorry, pal. I'm not that kind of girl." She answered with a smirk. _This guy is stone drunk. Great, just what I need!_ "Oh, really? I think you are. Let's say you and me go back to my place and… you can figure out the rest." After finishing his slurred sentence he groped her. Amanda's eyes widened. _Oh. My. God_. "Get off me you perverted sicko!" Amanda yelped. This didn't stop the young an. He pulled he into his lap and held her there. "Stop. Let me go." Amanda was on the verge of frightened tears. "You heard the lady. Let go of her!" Amanda whipped her head around to see Ron, Harry, and Draco standing there.

"What's it to you?" the man replied as he took another sip of his drink. Amanda's eyes widened and she whimpered. "She is not interested. She's probably got much better taste in men than some drunk like you." Ron said red-faced with anger. Harry and Draco were also both angry for some sex maniac treating their friend like his sick, perverted toy. "That's it. Now, my friend, this is were I draw the line." Draco stepped up to the man, took Amanda's arm, and yanked her away from the drunk just as he was about to unbutton her blouse in front of everybody. "If you ever touch this girl again you'll wish you'd never been born." Harry said with a glare that could kill. "Come on Harry, let's leave this sorry excuse of a man to his drinks." Amanda had just found her voice again. "Alright." Harry gave the man one more glare before the four left the building. "Amanda, are you ok?" asked Ron looking at Amanda's downcast eyes.

"Yes, Ron. I'm fine. I have gotten that the past few years at my school. Not to worry." Amanda said with a reassuring smile. "If your sure. Let's get back to the others." Harry said while standing between Amanda and Draco. "Malfoy, I'm surprised you helped." Ron said with a slight grateful smile. "Say, Amanda, do you still want to get that drink with me?" Draco asked with a cheery smile. "Wait a minute…Amanda, you went into that place to meet with Malfoy?" Harry asked. "Yes, I was. Draco how about the four of us get drinks together." Amanda suggested to Draco. " Alright, let's just get back to the table and order some drinks."


	6. Diagon Alley pt 2

Chapter 6- Diagon Alley pt. 2

They quickly found their way back to the table. Draco seemed to know the waiter serving them. "Hi, Mark." Draco greeted as a young man their age came to the table. "Oh, it's you Draco. The usual? Butterbeer?" Mark asked. "Yes and three extras for my friends here." He pointed to Harry, Ron, and Amanda. "Coming right up." Mark left the table to get the four drinks. "Draco, what were you wanting to say to Ama?" Ron asked suspiciously. "Okay, here goes nothing. I wanted to talk to Amanda about my plans. I want to join you guys. My father may be heartless, but I'm not going to be a lapdog for Voldemort… Weasley, grow up." Draco glared at Ron, who flinched when Draco used Voldemort's name.

Ron glared back to Malfoy. "I was wondering if Amanda could convince you guys that I wasn't as mean and cruel as all that. I really need help, I have no clue where to start." Draco finished just as Mark returned with four big mugs of butterbeer. "Well, I don't know what to tell you to do, but give me a second and maybe I'll get something." Harry said as he took a sip of his drink and started to think. Ron, Draco, and Amanda took Harry's lead and started to come up with ideas.

"I have an idea." Amanda sounded proud of herself. "What?" all three boys asked quickly. "Draco, you can stay in my family's castle during school breaks. Your father would never be able to find you." Amanda finished still amazed with herself for her idea. One flaw was in the way… Her mother and grandfather would have to say yes. "I was going to write mom about letting all my new friends come for Christmas. Our castle has a ridiculous amount of rooms; it wouldn't be a problem. I just have to see if mom is alright with all these people staying." Draco's face lightened up to the suggestion. "Yes, this is a great plan. Luckily, my father was going to be busy, so I was going to stay at school. Thank you guys very much. I better get going. I have a lot of more things to get for school. Bye." Draco gulped down his remaining drink and left.

"We better go too. Everyone will be getting worried." Ron said. The three quickly finished their drinks and went to find Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Fred, and George. The teens and the Order finished getting everything for school a short thirty minutes later. After dinner Mrs. Weasley got all the teens to bed for a long day of packing and cleaning.


	7. Last Day at Number 12

The Last Day at number 12

The next morning Sirius woke everyone up for breakfast. After breakfast Mad-eye Moody, Sirius Lupin, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Amanda, and Jacob went back upstairs to start cleaning. "How about we start with the extra rooms, they are in huge trouble, then we can do the parlor, it just needs a good dusting." Everyone nodded then separated to each of the spare rooms and their bathrooms.

"Hey, Hermione. I use some of your dust rags. I've already run out." Harry called from the door of the room he was cleaning to Hermione, who was in the next-door room. "Alright." Hermione came out of her room and handed Harry five of her twenty cloth dusting rags. "Thanks." he said as he went back to work. The rest of the morning until lunch everyone pitched in to helping clean the Order headquarters.

" Lunch!" Mrs. Weasley called upstairs. A stampede of hungry teens and men raced downstairs to the table. "After lunch I want you kids to go pack your trunks. You will have to be up early to catch the train, and if you packed in the morning it would run us late. Understood? I want you to pack tonight." Mrs. Weasley gave Ron a look. "Alright, let's get started. It's going to take a while."

"Hey, Ron, when we finish packing do you want a game of wizard chess?" Amanda asked with a grin. "You're on. You're going down." Ron replied as he and Amanda separated to their rooms. It took until dinner to finish all the packing and get the trunks downstairs ready to go. Sirius helped bring them down. "Ok, I think dinner's ready." Sirius said as his stomach growled. Ron was so hungry his mouth was watering.

"I'm so excited about tomorrow. What long does it take to get to the train station from here?" Amanda asked with a smile of extreme excitement. "Oh, it is not far. I'd say about a few streets over." Lupin answered as he sat to eat. Dinner that night was full of exciting chatter from the eight students. Ron, Neville, Fred, George, and Harry started talking about the up coming Quidditch season at Hogwarts.

"I'm can't believe I got team captain. I found a badge for it in my letter of school supplies. I hope I can do a good job." Harry said. "You'll be great. I for one will be glad to have you as my 'coach'. This will be the best school year ever!" Ron was on cloud nine. He and Hermione had been named Head Boy and Head Girl. After trying to resign as Gryffindor Keeper, Ron decided to stay when he heard about Harry making captain. The adults were discussing more serious things than Quidditch. They talked is low whispers so the teens couldn't hear. Snape had found out that Voldemort and Angel were planning to attack Hogwarts and get to all of their targets. Mrs. Weasley looked sadly at her children and their friends. The War has begun.

"Oh, Ron. I'm ready to beat you at wizard chess." Amanda said innocently as everyone made them selves comfortable in the family room of the mansion. " Alright, let me get it." Ron replied as he walked over to a cabinet and took out the already set chessboard. Ron smirked as the game began. In a short twenty minutes Amanda's queen defeated Ron's king.

"Check mate!" Amanda declared. Ginny and Harry, who had been watching, patted their friend on the back. Ron smiled as he picked up the mess he pieces made. "No one has ever beaten me before. Congratulations." Ron gave his opponent a handshake. "Ok, it's time for bed. I don't want you children tired. We're going to need to be early so no Muggles will see us." Mrs. Weasley said as she marched the students upstairs to bed. Amanda was so excited she almost couldn't sleep, but luckily exhaustion took over after an hour and she drifted off to sleep.


	8. On to Hogwarts

On to Hogwarts  
Early the next morning Lupin woke everyone p for breakfast. Amanda put her pillow over her head and tried to fall back asleep, Lupin didn't quit, he chuckled lightly. "Come on Amanda, time to wake up. You don't want to be late to Hogwarts, do you?" that's all he had to say. She was wide-awake and grinning broadly. She threw her covers off. Lupin laughed as he went to the next room to wake Ron and Harry (they slept in a different room each night for the heck of it.)

Amanda, after taking a quick look around her room in case another visitor was lurking about, got dressed at a slow pace. She knew breakfast wasn't ready yet and it would be two hours before they left. She was putting on some make up when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in." she said as she was applying some lipstick before she headed downstairs. "Hey, how's my little sis this morning?" Jacob asked as he came in. "I'm excited and nervous all at once." Amanda said and smiled sheepishly. "That's nothing wrong with that. You'll be fine." Jake was assuring his sister.

"I just hope everyone likes me. It would make things easier." She said as she looked at herself in the dresser mirror one last time before heading to the door with Jake following her. "Now tell me, who wouldn't like you? Trust me everything will be great. I just want you to focus on your work and have fun." He said as he put an arm on her shoulder. "What are you going to do before the holidays? Stay here?" Amanda inquired as they walked down the stairs. "Probably, oh yeah that reminds me. I have a surprise for you. Now, close your eyes and hold out your hand." Amanda obeyed. "Okay, open." Amanda opened her eyes and smiled. In her hand was a silver necklace with a mirror looking pendent on it. "It's beautiful." She put it on. "It's a necklace, but it is fixed so you and I can talk whenever we want. Just say 'Jake' and my pendent will glow and I'll see you in the mirror and you'll also see me." He finished and a smile made its way to his face.

"Thanks. I love it. I'm hungry, let's go eat." Said Amanda The two walked into the eating room where everyone was sitting down already to eat. Fred and George were laughing like crazy at a joke Ron made up. Hermione and Ginny were giggling away. Harry was talking with Lupin about the upcoming school year. It wasn't long before the group left for the train station. Jacob and Amanda's mother was there to see them off. "Now, Amanda, I want you to write us everyday. Alright?" Amanda nodded and gave her mother a last hug before joining the rest of the group. "Say where is this platform 9 and three quarters? I don't see it." Amanda said, as she looked at the space between nine and ten.

"Oh, yeah. What you do is walk at the wall between nine and ten. It's hidden from muggles." Mr Weasley explained. Amanda raised an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look. "What if the portal doesn't work? That would hurt." Amanda said. "Oh, don't worry. That's never happened before, besides it's not to close until eleven. If your nervous just get a running start." Fred said encouragingly. "Alright. Here we go. Are you ready Salem?" Amanda asked her new pet cat. Salem was still just a kitten. She had a black coat of fur, except her small paws were white. Salem just purred in reply to her master's question. Amanda took a deep breath took her trolley's handle firmly and ran into platform nine and three quarters, she gasped at the site before her. Harry and Ron came in behind her and she followed where they were headed. "This train is humungous!" Amanda exclaimed when they found Hermione, Crookshanks, Neville, and Ginny. The others smiled at her as they looked around for a compartment to sit.

"Here's an empty one." Ginny said and everyone piled in and arranged their luggage. Hermione let Crookshanks out of his cage and Amanda reluctantly let Salem out of her cage. Amanda eased up when she saw Crookshanks and Salem start to play with a ball together. The train ride to school was fun as the five talked and laughed. When they were ten minutes away they separated and changed into their Gryffindor robes, but Amanda was wearing what a first year would were before they were sorted.

The train finally stopped at the Hogwarts and the students slowly unborded the red train with eagerness, with first years and Amanda came off with a mix of fear and excitement. "Alright, first years follow me." The part giant Hagrid yelled over the noises the train was making. "Do I go with them?" Amanda asked Harry. "I don't think so. Just come with us and we'll ask Professor Magonagall (did I spell that right?). The five left their things for someone else too take to their dorms. As the teens made it to the door Amanda felt her head get soaked. "AHHHHHH! Marino? sa?" Amanda asked as she wrung out her hair.

"What? We can't understand your language." Ron said. "I said 'Was that water?' Where did it come from? It's not raining." Harry looked up at the overhang to the grand double doors to the castle and grunted. "I bet it was Peeves again. He does that every year when we come back. Sorry, I forgot to warn you." Harry looked mad t himself. "Don't be. It felt good. Water's never killed anybody, let's just get in before he does I again." Amanda smiled as she said this and her jaw almost hit the floor when they got inside. "Wow! This place is huge. I can't wait to take the tour of this place." Amanda said in awe. The three followed the other people their age into the Great Hall. Everyone who looked at Amanda would have thought she was hyperventilating. "Amanda, are you alright?" Neville asked.

"Yes and no." Amanda said once her fit subsided. "I'm so nervous about this sorting. I'm also glad to see all this. My old school is nothing this grand. It's big, but it's not really this extravagant." Amanda had this widest grin on her face, which caught on to the other four. "All transfers come over here to be sorted." Professor Magonagall yelled over the chatty people. "That's me" Amanda took a deep breath and made her way over to the transfiguration teacher. Amanda, to her embarrassment saw she was the only transfer this time. "Now I'm going to announce you, you'll come up, sit on this stool and I'll put this hat on you. Any questions?" the teacher finished and Amanda shook her head. After a few moments the first years arrived and stood with Amanda, then Dumbledore tapped his glass with his fork and stood up, everyone got silent.

"May I have your attention? I am pleased to announce we have a transfer student this year from America. We will start the sorting with her. Professor Magonagall if you will." Dumbledore sat back down and she stood up and took her place next to the stool. "Please come up when I call your name. Amanda Mitchell." Amanda walked up the three steps to the staff table. Hagrid had heard a little about Amanda from Ron, Harry, and Hermione and he could tell how nervous she was and gave her an encouraging smile. Amanda just smiled back to everybody. She sat on the stool. _Why doesn't everyone look away? It would make things easier._ The professor put the sorting hat on the teen's head. "What have we here?" the hat stated in an amused tone, Amanda gasped, _Did that hat just talk?_

"Yes I can talk. Now, where should I put you? (The hat sat silently for a moment.) I know, GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted for all to hear. Amanda knew where the table was. She just had to find Ron. That wouldn't be hard. She found the table and sat next to Hermione, who was sitting across from the two boys. "Hi, Amanda. My name is Seamus Finnegan. It's good to have you here." He held out his hand and they shook hands and everyone else took their turns introducing themselves. "I've got to call Jacob." Amanda took the necklace out of her red shirt she had on under her house robes and took it off her neck so she could use it. "Jake." Amanda said to the mirror. The pendent glowed for a second and her brother's face appeared in her mirror.

"Hey, how's it going over there?" Jacob asked. "Great. I just got sorted into Gryffindor. I'm glad I get to stay with my friends." Amanda was talking a mile a minute about her excitement. "I'm proud of you. Do you want to see Mom? She's right here." He said "Alright" Amanda wanted to see her Mom's reaction. After a minute her mother came on. "Oh, honey. I'm glad your having fun. Your father would be so proud." Her mother let a tear slip down her face. "Mom, he's out there. We just haven't found him. Listen, the head master is about to speak I'll check in later, bye." Amanda waved. "Good bye sweet heart." Her mother's image vanished and Amanda only saw herself and she tucked the necklace back into her shirt. "Cool, we all in the Order got one of those. It was your brothers invention." Said Harry then quickly looked back to the headmaster as he began to speak. Dumbledore explained the school rules and announced Sirius as the DADA teacher for the year. After the speech Dumbledore sat and everyone started to eat. "Say, who's the big guy who teaches Care of Magical Creatures?" Amanda asked

"Oh, that's Hagrid. He is our good friend and he's a great teacher. You'll love his classes." Ron explained. "I can't wait." Amanda said as she was reaching for a roll, but she ended up dropping back as she saw Nearly- Headless Nick's head looking up at her from the bowl of rolls. "AHH! Who are you?" she asked ass Nick finished going through the bowl and stood next to Amanda who was gawking at him. "Amanda, that's Nearly-Headless Nick, but he likes Sir Nick." Seamus explained. "Why Nearly-Headless? How can that be?" Amanda asked out of curiosity as she snatched up a roll and took a bite. Nick took his head and pulled it three fourths of the way off, Amanda coughed/choked on her roll bite. She grabbed her goblet of pumpkin juice and took a long drink to get the food down then she addressed Nick. "I'm not going to ask what happened to you, but I feel sorry for you." She said as she took another bite of roll.

"Thank you Amanda. You seem to be the only person who feels that way. That means a lot ." Nick then got to talking to Neville about his summer in Spain. Neville went into a long, exciting story of his trip to some ancient ruins. Everyone was listening with interest. A few minutes into his story Amanda heard her mother screaming for her. "Mom?" Amanda asked after she took the necklace off. Her mothers eyes were red and puffy from crying, she was still sobbing. "Mother, what's wrong? I am fine at Hogwarts, please stop worrying." Amanda was on the verge of tears from seeing her mother like this. "It's not that, sweetheart. I just got an owl for you and a file was with it. You have been asked to lead a demon extermination at a house on Halloween week. I read the file and I don't want you to go, but they need a 'sixth spotter' there. All their others are not able to take your place. Your required." Her mother finished. Her daughter was in shot. "Umm, Mom can I see the file? How fast could an owl get here from the castle?" Amanda asked in a squeaky voice. "I can do better than an owl." Her mother waved her hand over something in front o her and a red file folder and a white envelope.

"Thanks Mom. I'll call before I go to sleep. Bye." Amanda said in a fake cheery voice. Her mother couldn't even speak as her face faded from the pendent. Amanda started by reading the envelope.

TBC

Athuor Note- I finally updated. My family and I have been getting ready to move. Just to warn you guys it might be a while for me to get the next chapter up. I will try to do what I can.Thanks. Sangkagome89-


	9. Grim Discoveries

Grim Discoveries

Amanda opened the envelope and started to read the letter from the American Ghoul Council. She read it to everyone at the Gryiffindor table.

_Dear Ms. Amanda Mitchell,_

_We must ask that you be present at a demon extermination briefing on September 31st, at 9:30am. This will give you time to look through the file also enclosed are reports from other 'sixth spotters', their extermination teams, and some auorors who have also been investigating this house that is dire need of help. Family after family have either been slaughtered or driven out by this terror the house has. We usually don't put young 'sixth spotters' on such dangerous, but all other 'sixth spotter' is either on another case or has been killed while on this case. We must warn you that this house is infamous for taking exterminators and top aurors in and none of them have ever been seen again. In the file is information on these unfortunate souls and hope you and your team can find them or find out what happened so their families can start the healing process. Also in this file are files about the team you will be leading on this mission. Good Luck!_

_Miriam Baxter_

_Supervisor of Ghoul Council_

Amanda's hands were trembling slightly as she picked up the red file and opened it. She started looking through all the things provided in it. She started by looking through the missing people files. "There are like a million people missing. There is no way these poor people are still alive and no one has seen them all this time. Now I know why Mom was so upset. She's scared I'll end up on the file. I don't blame her." Amanda moved on the reports that had been filed. She read some of the accounts by people who had once lived in this haunted house; Amanda was getting paler and paler until she was as white as a sheet.

"Amanda, listen to this one. Mrs. Gomez, one of the Henderson's old housekeepers when they lived in the house was upstairs in one of the bedrooms dusting when she heard a loud thump and a scream from the attached bathroom. Mrs. Herderson had been taking a shower. Gomez thought she had fallen and went to check on Henderson. Upon entering the bathroom she went over to the shower, it's curtain was closed, and she pulled it back and she says and I quote "I thought I was going to drop dead right there on the floor. She says she found Mrs. Henderson dead with a rope tightly tied around her neck, here's the kicker. She wasn't only strangled, but whoever did it had also dismembered her body and all the parts, but her head were there in a tub full of blood. Gomez called the police and the police had the suspicion Gomez herself killed Henderson, but then the police say at the moment they were about to bind her a ten year old girl with long, stringy, black hair over her face and almost blue skin jumped from the ceiling and started screaming in their faces then out of nowhere it brandished a knife from behind its back and ran at them, luckily they all got away along with Mr. Henderson and his six year old daughter. They've never stepped foot in the house since then, but they did sell it a month after the incident. A young, newly wed couple, the Andrews." Hermione finished and looked at Amanda. Hermione was getting pale herself with this strange home.

"What happened to the Andrews?" asked Neville from across the table. Everyone at the Gryffindor table were shocked of what was being asked of Amanda by her superiors, Were they insane for sending a sixteen year old into a life threatening situation like this? "Amanda, do you really have to get rid of that demon girl?" Seamus asked from behind Amanda. "It's mandatory. I could get into serious trouble if I refuse." Amanda said rubbing her now tired eyes. At that moment Dumbledore stood and Seamus hastily took a seat next to Amanda.

"Now that everyone has caught up let us all retire to the dormitories. Good Night." Dumbledore sat and the students stood and filtered out of the Great Hall. Amanda quickly gathered all the contents of the red folder and raced to catch up with Harry and the others. Amanda and the Gryffindor sixth years spent the rest of the night looking over the file. Amanda wished they didn't pry, this was embarrassing her. Everyone almost flipped when they discovered 'crime scene' pictures from all known occurraces that went for criminal investigation, but in the end became cold cases. Interestingly enough there had been group tours at the house and various people had sent in pictured, claiming it was of the many demons in the home. The pictures were shocking.

"Is that a face on the wall?" Ginny asked, who had joined in out of concern for Amanda. Indeed a hideous, marred up face had presented itself to an unsuspecting tourist just two years ago. "I have to tackle all these things? I lost count after that headless five year old. That was number twenty. Did anyone actually count?" Amanda said in a small voice. "I think forty, counting that last one, the deranged ten year old who killed Henderson." Ron said. "Man. I didn't think that many ghouls could all fit in one house. Who had this case before me? Why didn't they finish?" Amanda looked on the front to see whom all the other people who handled this case before her. None of the names look familiar; she looked at the name who had the case from the beginning.

" My dad had this case when he got captured. This is what he did for a living? My God, how did he cope?" Amanda was utterly stunned he father hunted ghosts and demons for a job, she had no idea. "Seriously? Your taking one of your father's old missions? What irony." Neville said from the couch in front of the fire. He and now all of Gryffindor knew of Amanda's past. "We all need to go to bed. Don't forget classes start in the morning. We'll all look at it more at breakfast. Night!" Hermione said as she left the group and headed up to the girl's dorm. "As always Hermione is absolutely right." Dean said and everyone went their separate ways and to bed.


	10. The First Day

The First Day

The next morning everyone woke up to a loud alarm clock. Ginny was the first to point out. "Wait how can an alarm clock work in Hogwarts?" Ginny commented to Lavender Brown as she, Pavarti, and Hermione also stirred from their sleep be the alarms monotone beeping. "Whose is it?" Lavender slightly raised her voice over the noise. "I think it's Amanda's she used it where w stayed this summer." Hermione said as she stood up and walked over to the bed of the person in question. She found the right button and shut off the beeping clock and noticed the time. "Oh, no girls. We're going to be late. Let's hurry and get changed for breakfast. Amanda, wake up, you're going to be late for breakfast. Hurry!" Hermione shook her friend's shoulder for a minute to get Amanda stirring, then left to get ready.

Amanda sat up with a yawn and stretched. After rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she got out of bed and quickly threw on her new uniform, she thanked the heavens she had thought ahead and had gotten her shower before going to bed the night before. She figured she had just enough time to put on some light make-up. She made her way down the stone steps to the sitting room. She noticed Harry and Ron sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace. "Morning." She greeted as she sat next to Harry to wait for Hermione. "Good Morning." Harry replied with a small yawn. "Not much of morning person is you?" Amanda giggled. Hermione came down a few moments later.

"I'm starving, let's get breakfast before all the food is gone." Ron said as the four left the common room. Once in the Great Hall the four found a spot to sit. Harry and Ron sat on one side and the two girls sat across from them. "Where are the class schedule's" Amanda asked as she took a bite of bacon. "We'll get them from Mcgonagoll after we finish eating." Harry answered. At that moment a huge flock of owls flew into the Great Hall to deliver packages and letters. "Hey Hedwig." Harry greeted his owl with a smile.

"Amanda is that your owl?" Ron asked as he pointed to a grand looking owl with stripes that was flying towards them. "I've never seen it before." Amanda said while eyeing the owl with curiosity as it landed right in front of her and held out its leg with an envelope. "What is this?" Amanda asked herself as she untied the letter from the owl, which then hooted for a treat. "Sorry, I don't have anything you'd like." Amanda said as she tore into the envelope. "Hey, this is from the Ghoul Extermination Council." Amanda said as she began to read it aloud.

_Dear Ms. Mitchell,_

_We have received a request from your new headmaster, Albus Dumbledor, to let you have until this coming summer to go on the demon extermination you were assigned. The request has been acknowledged and will be granted. The new mission date is June fourth of this year. The family that currently own the said home have also agreed to this request. Do your best to educate yourself about your mission and your team and if you succeed on your extermination you and your team will be well paid and as leader you will be able to become an official ghoul hunter. You will still be expected to attend the briefing and meet your team Septenber 31st at 9:00 am. You will not have to actually start the extermination until June. See you then. Good Luck!_

_Miriam Baxter_

_Supervisor of the Ghoul Council_

Harry felt relieved, his friend had longer to prepare herself for her extermination. He knew Amanda had to be glad. "That's good news. I get to finish out the year. I'm going to look over me team's files and learn about them. Luckily she had slipped the red file into her book bag before going to breakfast. "Let's see." She read the names to herself

_Jasmine Smith age 20, eyes blue, hair red_

_Jason Young age 22, eyes brown, hair black_

_Madison Gregs age 19, eyes green, hair brown_

_Dwight Livingston age 26 eyes green hair blond_

Amanda had one question _Why didn't they just send pictures instead of describing them. Oh, well I'll get to their career records._ Professor Mcgonagoll was starting to pass out schedules to all the Gryffindor table and she soon came to Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Amanda. Just as she was giving them their papers a large amount of water poured out of no where onto Amanda and Hermione. "Hey, who did that?" Amanda demanded as she rung out her waist long hair, which now hung in a messy braid over her shoulder.

"It was I, Peeves the Great. Welcome to Hogwarts, odd ball." He then produced a large bucket from behind his back, no one could tell its contents. "What did you call me, you sorry excuse for a poltergeist?" Amanda looked up at him with her arms crossed in front of her and a glare on her face. "I'll say it again." He floated from his place near the ceiling above the Gryffindor table. "You really should've not said that, now he might be mad." Hermione said in Amanda's ear. "Now, I'll say it. Welcome to Hogwarts-" "Peeves, cut it out." Neville interrupted the poltergeist. "Oh, alright, but here you go Amanda" Peeves said and without warning he emptied the bucket onto Amanda's head. It was sticky, gooey, honey. The whole Great Hall was watching in slight shock. Then everyone, but the Gryffindors, started laughing

"Eww! Alright, who put this idiot up to doing this? Never mind, I'm out of here!" Amanda snapped and she gathered her class schedule and books and left breakfast, which then shut everyone up. Only her new Gryffindor friends could tell her eye welled up with tears as she turned to leave. "Should we go talk to her?" Harry asked some of the Gryffindors. They nodded and some left. Amanda ran into the common room and threw herself onto the fire- side couch and took her necklace off.

"J-J-Jacob?" Amanda sobbed to the mirror. After a minute Jacob answered. "Morni- What's wrong, sis?" Jacob asked softly.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Seamus had just come through the portrait hole, when they heard Amanda speak.


	11. The First Day pt2

The First Day pt.2

"Oh, Jacob, I want to go home. None of these people like me. I mean a poltergeist called me an odd ball, it embarrassed me. The whole school saw him pour water and honey all over me. I hate him and now I probably look ridiculous to everyone." Amanda finished after she dried her eyes and looked at her older brother. "Oh, Ama, Are you really going to take the word of some weird ghoul you don't even know. We are not going home until our job is done with the Order. Now, go clean all that honey off and get to class. No one will label you for a stupid prank, if they have any manners."

"It could take weeks to completely get this gunk out of my hair. I better get started. First water and honey, what next? Kick me signs?" Jacob chuckled at his sister's comment. "Now I better go. I have things to do. Bye." Jacob's image faded from the mirror. "Come on, Let's help Amanda clean up before class." Said Hermione and she made her way to the couch where Amanda was sitting and eyeing her hair with despair. "Don't worry, we'll get all that honey out of you hair, but we need to be quick before the first class." Ron said when he noticed his friend's expression. Hermione luckily was quick when washing Amanda's mop of hair and then gave the hair a quick drying spell. After that the sticky parts that was left was taken out by a spell Ron knew from Mrs. Weasley.

"I can't tell you guys how thankful I am for the help. Oh, no we better get to Hagrid's Hut for class. It would look bad for the first day." Amanda said as she checked her watch. Neville led the way in the teens race to get to Care of Magical Creatures. Luckily Hagrid had just gathered the class in a group around him to give instructions on the lesson when five walked up.

"Oh, I'm glad you didn't miss anything. I was jus' 'bout to show the creature we'll be studying for a while." Hagid said, pointing to a huge wooden crate. "Today I'm goin' to partner everyone up for these creatures. Okay, Ron and Harry. Hermione and Draco, Pansy and Amanda, Seamus and Neville, Dean and Goyle, Pavarti and Crabbe…" Hagrid went on down the list and pared the class off. "Alright, I need it quiet. They don't like noise. Shh." Hagrid instructed after all the partners moved to sit by one another. He put his hand in the deep crate and pulled out what looked a lot like a bunny with extremely sharp teeth. The class couldn't help, but to laugh. It was a sight.

"This, class is an Asian monosu. It is quite common in the magical world in China, but you'd see them more in Japan. Now the project I am going to assign is for both partners agree on an alternating schedule to care for these monosu in your dorms. During that time you are to keep it healthy and study its habits and anything you can, there will be a test before Christmas break and a twelve inch scroll essay about all you found out, then you and your partner use the information from what each other learned to make a report together then it will be returned the day you give in the monosu to let them out into the Forbidden Forest. Be warned they like to bite and attack things when they feel threatened. Now I am dismissing class early so everyone can go to the library to start your research. Have a nice first day everyone." Hagrid led the class back to the castle, then went back to his hut to wait for his next class to show up. Harry, Amanda, Ron, and Hermione headed to the library, while Draco and Pansy went off towards the Slytherin common room to do God knows what. "Say, did you three know Malfoy and Parkinson recently started going out. I bet they bailed to make out until next class." Amanda said with a frown. "Malfoy never helps with any projects and he makes his partner do everything, he's a git." Hermione said through gritted teeth as she looked down at the monosu in her arms with nervousness. She really wasn't in the mood to be attacked by a psycho bunny. "Well, Pansy decided to keep the thing until dinner, then I have to keep it. I need to do the research and be done with it. I don't want my work piling up the first time I get an assignment." Amanda said as the four entered the library and started looking for books on monosu. Hermione found two stacks of books for them to read through until Transfiguration.

"We better get going to class, McGonagall doesn't like students to be late." Ron said as he looked at his watch and saw they had five minutes to get to Transfiguration. The four left the library and rushed to class, where the whole class was waiting outside the classroom. "Lucky for us McGonagoll is running late." Harry whispered to Amanda. She nodded in agreement. The professor soon showed up and started teaching the class how to turn their animals into candles. "Now for homework I want you to practice turning your animal into a candle and turning it back. Class dismissed." McGonagoll said this, then sat at her desk to grade essays as the class filed out of the room.

"Poor Salem. I hope she's alright after all that transforming back and forth into a black candle." Amanda look down at the sleeping kitten in her arms as the four headed to the Gryffindor tower to drop of their animals before going to potions. "Oh, come on let's hurry to potions, it's my favorite class in the world." Harry said full of sarcasm and all four started laughing all the way to the dungeons classroom. The four quietly took their seats in the back of the dim classroom.

"Today we are going to make the Draught of Memory. It is given to people with amnesia and helps them remember everything. It will take a while to make so let's get started. No nonsense or I'll take points. Here are the directions." Snape finished, waved his wand for the ingredients and instructions, then sat at his desk to grade a test from the previous class. Amanda immediately knew why Harry and her other new friends weren't really fond of the potions master. Amanda was great at making potions at her old school in America so that didn't turn out to be a problem to her. Snape soon dismissed the class with homework to write a six-inch parchment about how to make the Draught of Memory and the dangers of what it can do to the drinker if not make properly. Everyone left the class to go to lunch.

"Snape was light on homework today. Normally he makes us write twelve –inch essays. He must be sick." Harry commented as they took seats around Ginny, Seamus, and Neville. "I'm starved." Ron stated as he fix his first plate. "What class is next on your list, Harry?" asked Amanda while getting her own plate. " Ron and I have Divination next." Harry replied before he took a bite out of a roll. "Neat, I have Divination, too." Amanda grinned as she eyed her class schedule. Harry and Ron suddenly looked at Hermione with a knowing look. Amanda raised an eyebrow and turned to look at the girl beside her. Hermione was glaring at the two boys and she didn't know what it was about and shot a questioning look to Harry and Ron.

"I thought you two dropped Divination. Amanda, you won't like it. It's such rubbish." Hermione quit glaring at Harry and Ron and started eating. "Hermione, we like Divination. It's the only subject we can actually pretend we're listening and then make stuff up. It's fun." Ron said as he dug into his own plate. "Oh, alright you win. I'll stop." Hermione said, then finished eating, and started on her potions essay so she could have it over with. Too soon for the many students gathered in the Great Hall, it came time for the next class. Harry, Ron, and Amanda headed to Divination and Hermione made her way to Ancient Runes.

Upon arriving to the Divination classroom, Amanda knew why Harry and Ron liked it. It did seem like a relaxing atmosphere. "Here's our usual tale, let's sit here." Ron said as he sat at a small, round table in the back of the class. "Today, class we are going to start our crystal ball gazing. I will pass them out so we can begin. You will each get a crystal ball to take back with you so you can practice." Professor Trelawney spoke in her usual dreamy voice. Harry had dozed off and was quietly snoring. Amanda quickly nudged him awake as Trelawney came to their table with three polished crystal balls. "This should be fun." Ron said sarcastically.

"Now clear your minds, concentrate on the crystal balls, and gaze into them, then wait to see what comes into view." Trelawney instructed and then proceeded to go around to the tables for those who needed help. "Got anything yet, Ron?" Harry asked, not looking up from his own orb in front of him. Ron didn't look up from his either. "Not yet, mate. Amanda? You?" Ron asked the girl sitting between he and Harry. "No, but keep trying, the professor's coming." Amanda looked up just in time to see Trelawney heading towards their table."

"Have you seen any visions yet, my dears?" the professor asked politely. " No." the three said. "Well, you'll get it. It just takes experience and practice." Trelawney said as she gave a pat on Harry's shoulder. The professor sighed tragically as she moved to the next table. "What was that all about?" asked Amanda while eyeing the professor. "She always says Harry will die a horrible and tragic death from You-Know-Who." Ron explained. "Remember, I told everyone the prophecy a month ago?" Harry said in a dull, quiet voice. Amanda nodded sadly. 'Oh, boy do I remember.' Amanda thought. "She's the original Seer who predicted it." Harry finished and went back to his crystal gazing. "Interesting." Amanda said quietly. With that Amanda, Harry, and Ron all stared into the crystals until the end of class. None of them were really crystal gazing, but thinking about the near future and if they would even be around in the near future. Amanda would be ready when the time came, whether if Harry liked it or not. He wouldn't face two huge enemies on his own; she had a bone to pick with one of them. Nothing was going to stand in her way.


	12. Sirius and the Surprise

Sirius and the Surprise

After Divination they met up with Hermione in the common room as the four quickly put away some books and got their DADA book and Charms textbooks. 'Three classes to go. Jake was right. No one has said anything about this morning. I love this school!' Amanda thought as they approached the DADA(Defense Against the Darks Arts) classroom, where the class was just starting to go inside to find their desks, but there were none in the whole room. "Alright everyone, settle down. Just take a seat on the floor and I'll explain." Sirius said loudly over the chattering students. The class all sat down. Draco rolled his eyes a muttered 'This is ridiculous.' "Alright for our first lesson we are going to discuss werewolves. I know this has probably already be coved before, but let's review what you know." Sirius said with a grin of pride.

All the students took turns telling what they knew or had heard about vampires. Sirius knew some of what was said was utter nonsense people had made up over time, but he wasn't going to be the one to explain the facts and rumors the class brought up. He had a much better plan. The class soon ran out of their own information Sirius cleared his throat.

"That was a very good bit of information all of you have gotten, but some of it is just rumor. I have got someone who can personally the you the difference from what has been made up and what is true." Sirius smiled at Amanda as a figure came in at the back of the room. When the person came into the light Amanda squealed in excitement and surprise. "Grandfather." Amanda leapt up and gave him a huge hug. " How are you, my dear? Are you doing your work and keeping up your grades?" the old man asked in an affectionate way. " Yes, I'm doing well for my firs day. I miss Egyptian studies, but I'll be fine." Amanda smiled and sat back down. Her grandfather went on to stand with Sirius at the front of the class

"Alright, here we go. First off vampires are not really offended by garlic, that is a ridiculous muggle superstition. Next, the only part of us that is sensitive to the sun is our eyes; we always have to wear sunglasses on particularly bright days. However, we do not like crosses. We have the beliefs, but its something about the shape that offends us. Wooden stakes can kill us if taken to the heart. I suppose those are the only differences with rumors and truth of vampires. I have something for all of you as gifts." the

Old man pulled a little, cloth bag from his robe's pocket. He unknotted the tie and opened the bag. "This is a Romanian coin. I have always thought them to bring good luck to anyone who has one. These particular coins are rare; they aren't used as regular, Romanian, muggle currency anymore. They've minted new ones with a new face and everything and they discontinued these. I, however have almost a whole vault full of them, so, you can all have one." He started passing out the coins, when he came to his granddaughter and stopped. He knelt down and whispered in her ear.

"I need to give you something, but wait until after class and meet me in the hall, alright?" he smiled and moved on to Seamus who was seated next to Amanda. Amanda didn't mind not getting a coin; she had her own coin, it had been made into a necklace. She only wore it on special occasions. It was special to her because her father had given it to hr the day she was born. Soon class was over and the class filtered out. Amanda went to see her grandfather.

Well? How did this chapter seem? Please review and tell me how I'm doing. I'll try to update ASAP.


	13. The Key to Nothing

The Key to Nothing

Amanda stepped right outside the DADA classroom last. Her grandfather had asked to talk with her after class. "Grandfather, I am so glad to see you. I missed you so much! How was your dig in the Valley of the Kings?" the old man had been away before Amanda and Jake had gone to Number 12. "It was interesting. That's why I asked to see you. I heard about your extermination mission this summer. I found something on my dig, that you could have. Considerate it as a good luck charm." Amanda saw her grandfather reach into the pocket of his maroon robes. He then produced an eight-sided star. He had attached it to a gold chain, but it still looked like something Amanda couldn't place. Under the start was what looked like a hollowed out, one-inch deep octagon.

"Oh, it's wonderful, but it looks odd for a charm." Amanda blushed with embarrassment and for being scrutinizing of her grandfather's gift. "That's because it isn't." her grandfather replied. "I put this chain on it. I found it in the sand near one of the excavation sights. From the looks of it, it might very well be some sort of ancient key. The odd thing is while we were in the Valley of the Kings my team and I found nothing it would go to, but if you hold on to it, maybe sometime when you and I go on a dig together with my colleagues we'll find an answer." With that the old man smiled. "You know, Amanda I know your father would be proud of you decision to sign up for the Sixth Spotters and for all your hard work you put into your studies."

"Did you remember this Saturday is the tenth anniversary of the day he disappeared? It would be an excellent anniversary if anyone could find anything to help find him." Amanda said with a sigh. "I'm sure it would be, but it's been ten years my dear. It's time to move on and get on with your life. I know you had a special connection with you dad than with anyone else in the family, but I was thinking of finally having his death certificate drawn up and then we can have a ceremony for him. We can even put up a memorial. I hope you understand." Amanda's eyes teared up and she said "Please don't do it. It would break Mom's heart to be thinking of him again, just a year ago she finally got over losing him, but I still out there somewhere. Just have faith in him and let's wait a little longer, please. For Mom, for Dad… For me. I don' think I'd be able to stand having a service if we aren't sure of anything.

The grandfather sighed as his granddaughter started sobbing quietly. "Alright, I will give it one more year. Maybe in the meantime we can find something out. He could be out there somewhere, but if he is why has he not contacted us? That is not like my son at all. I'd think he could have us a sign by now. Well, I must be off. I will try to come again to visit. Bye." The old vampire turned into a bat, flew out a nearby, open window and Amanda waved as she hastily wiped the tears from her eyes. She had only two minutes to get to class, As she ran down the hall she put on her new necklace, which joined her mirror pendent under the collar of her uniform shirt. 'Oh, no. How am I going to get to Herbology in two minutes. Wait… I could fly to the green house.' Amanda had two years experience with her vampire and werewolf powers. She shrunk her school bag, put it in her pocket, and she turned herself into a bat, then flew out the same window her grandfather used seconds before.

So how was this chapter? I will try to write longer ones. I would like for you guys to tell me how I'm doing. Please Review! –Sangkagome89-


	14. Herbolgy 101

Herbology 101

Amanda found it quite difficult to use her newly developed vampire skills to fly to Herbology during the day. No vampire, pureblooded or less, could use their powers to their full extent in the light. Amanda luckily wasn't affected that much by sunlight. She made it to class just before Professor Sprout entered the green house classroom. "Good morning, class. Today we are going to work with Vouses(made-up, I think it sounds good (vowses) pronounced. Just go with it.), now these plants can be used as a substitute, if necessary, for monks weed (is that a HP World ingredient?). It isn't as powerful to the potion as the real thing, but this can come in handy if you don't have monks weed. Today what we'll do is cut all of these Vouses I have here and crush them to powder. Afterwards, the powder will be bottled and Professor Snape has instructed each student keep a bottle to use in potions tomorrow. Now, let's get started."

Harry waited until Sprout left the class to their plants and then turned to Amanda. She knew what he was going to ask and she didn't mind answering. "Ama, You can turn into a bat? I thought you couldn't do it because you didn't have enough vampire in you. Does it hurt to transform?" Harry kept chopping his set of plants while waiting for Amanda to respond. The last thing he wanted was detention. "Oh, I can do it. I'm just now completely coming into my vampire powers. So far Jake and grandpa have taught me how to use my vampire strength, agility, and I've even learned how to hang from things. It bugs Mom to no end when I jump from the ceiling to surprise her, but I don't do that much because her groundings are like being in jail for a week. Anyway I learned how to turn bat about three months ago, it took a lot of hard practice, but today I think I finally did it all the right way. Oh, and turning into a bat doesn't hurt, but your whole body gets this strange tingling sensation, then you sight becomes five times sharper then normal, you feet leave the ground, its amazing to fly. To give an example, Harry it is as fun as you have when you play Quidditch." Amanda finished and went back to her pile of Vouses.

"Wow, then you must love flying when you get the chance. I love playing Quidditch. Enough talk for now, let's finish our Vouses before we have to stay after class to finish." Harry smiled and then continued to cut up and grind the Vouses until his pile of them was finish. Amanda along with everyone else managed to complete all of their plants before the lunch bell. Everyone gathered their bottles of Vouse powder and books and headed back into the Hogwarts castle for lunch, Ron favorite subject.

Thanks for waiting for me. Things are so busy around here I either don't get a chance to write or I let myself get too tired. Keep those reviews coming, I love 'em. –

-Sangkagome89-


	15. Lunch and Charms

Before I start this chapter I would like to announce that I have read my recent reviews and I fixed the chapters mentioned, if you have sent a review or thinking of sending a review on any chapter (chaps 1, 2, 6, 7, and 13) go back and reread it and then see what you think. Thanks! –Sangkagome89-

Lunch and Charms

Harry declared a race to see who could reach the Great Hall first when the four reached the gold, oak doors of Hogwarts Castle. For the first moment Ron was in the lead, but Hermione soon caught up with Amanda at her heels. Harry quickly got with in passing distance of Amanda and raced by her and he grinned and wave in his passing. Amanda sped up, but Harry kept his lead. Even though Harry ran with all he had Ron ended up screeching to a halt in front of the door. The three stopped where Ron stood to catch their breaths so they wouldn't seem like they ran. Harry opened the double doors and the four found an open space at the Gryffindor table.

"I'm starved." Amanda said as everyone started filling their plates. Lunch went on with little event. Hermione looked through her new Charms textbook for the first charm the class would study; Harry and Ron were talking about the upcoming school Quidditch season that was going to begin just after Halloween, it was September; Amanda was listening to the two boys talk, then out of nowhere it happened.

"Oh, Amanda." Amanda heard from behind her.

"Wha.." Amanda was cut off by a face full of cherry pie.

"AHAHAHAH." It was Peeves.

"Peeves, what was that for?" Amanda asked furiously. She was not upset, more like angry.

"I didn't get to finish my greeting this morning at breakfast." Peeves replied with a wide grin then quickly vanished from sight.

"Amanda here. You need to get cleaned up. Lunch is almost over. Use napkins as much as you can, then I can help you with a cleaning charm." Harry said.

"Thanks. So, what is Professor Flitwick like?" Amanda changed the subject as she began wiping off her face, and then wiped most of the whipped cream off her robes.

"Well, he real nice, he doesn't mind a student being a little late as long as it's for a good reason. He is also about the only teacher out of the bunch that doesn't load us down with homework, even around exam time." Ron explained as he finished his plate of salad. "He sounds neat. I can't wait to meet him." Amanda grinned as the four got up and made their way out of the Great Hall to Charms.

"Today, class we are going to start the year off with new charm called the spear charm. This charm materializes a spear of sorts from your wand then when released can be controlled and sent straight to its target. Let me demonstrate. _Spartom Kamack!_" at that moment a wooden spear about six inches long materialized out of the tip of his wand. "I know it doesn't look very big, but once it is released it is traveling at ten feet a second, just to put it into perspective. The speed is what makes this so deadly. It stays at the tip of your wand until you command it to release or it can be retracted. I will show how to release and control the spear tomorrow, for tonight I want you all to practice materializing the spear itself. Good day class." Professor Flitwick finished just as the bell rang.

"Now we have flying practice at the Quidditch Pitch" Ron said excitedly

" We do?" Amanda asked as she pulled her copy of the schedule out of her pocket and read it over. "I have that too, but I know all about brooms. I learned my first year, why do you still have to?" Amanda thought you only took flying one year, the first year.

"Oh, well its optional. Ron and I are taking it to get in shape for Quidditch season, and we managed to talk Hermione into taking it with us. I know she hates flying, but she might need to know how sometime and I want her to be prepared." Harry said.

"Hey, Harry. Wait up!" came a voice not far behind. "Oh, good day, Ginny. How were your new classes? Learn anything new?" Harry called to her. Ginny ran the whole way to catch up to her friends. Once she had caught up and gotten her breathing back to normal she replied. "Oh, they were fine. I've been lucky to not get any homework." Ginny beamed. Harry put on a fake jealous face then laughed.

"Say, Gin. Any year student is welcome to flying lessons and there are still openings in the class. Would you like to join?" Ron asked his sister. "I don't see why not. I love flying." She replied with a shrug. Amanda also had a taste for flying, bat or broom was fine with her. She smiled at her newly formed idea to try and join the Gryffindor quidditch team as a new beater. Her only reason for liking the game was the flying, the adrenaline, and now a certain Gryffindor she was getting to like.

Before anyone realized it flying was over and it was time to go to the common room and work on homework before it was time for dinner. Dinner was usual. Peeves, to Amanda's delight, never showed up to bother her. The poltergeist had now found an interest in an unsuspecting first year, but Dumbledore immediately put a stop to it.

After everyone had eaten Dumbledore got everyone's attention. "I would like to announce that we will be playing host, yet again, (Dumbledore cast the Gryffindor table a sympathetic look.) to the Tri- Wizard tournament. The goblet will be placed at the staff table for name submissions in two weeks. In one week the two schools involved, Salem Academy and Durmstrang will arrive to board here. I expect all of you to treat our guests as you would want to be treated if you were at Salem or Durmstrang. That is all for tonight. The rules set for this will be announced once the schools have arrived. Good night." The headmaster finished. Harry and Amanda were both in shock from this news. Salem Academy was Amanda's old school. Harry was feeling sick from the memories from his fourth year and Cedric. Just about the whole corridor was eerily silent as the students all returned to their dorms.


	16. Day Two

Day Two

Amanda and Hermione were the first ones up the next morning. Amanda beat Hermione to the showers and got a five-minute, super fast shower. After that she applied some make-up and put on her clean robes. She then gathered the stray books that had been in a messy pile on the left side of her bed and organized them into her satchel. By the time she had started making up her bed Hermione was then doing the same. Just as the pair headed towards the common room their other roommates were just waking up.

"So Amanda, how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Hermione asked as she and Amanda sat on the couch that was placed in front of the fireplace.

"I like it, but I don't understand the hostility of our house and Slytherin. At Salem all the houses always got along.

"Well, I don't quite understand it myself.."

"Hold it; stop the presses. Hermione Granger doesn't understand something?" a voice said from behind the two girls. It was Harry and Ron. Ron couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh, honestly, Ron. Amanda, the only thing I can think of that makes the houses hostile is all the students, just about, that have ever been sorted into Slytherin graduated and then soon after became a Death Eater." Hermione finished while shaking her head sadly.

"It's time for breakfast, let's go on." Harry said to break the awkward silence.

The four gathered their books and headed to the Great Hall. "I'm nervous about this tournament. There is no telling who will come from my own school. I also remember what I read in the Daily Profit (?) about the last time it was played here. I might enter though if the age limit is right" Amanda said as they walked.

"That may not be a good idea." Hermione said

"I was thinking I could use this tournament as a training of sorts. I have a sinking feeling the time is about right for a battle of evil and light." Amanda replied. The rest of the walk to breakfast was silent as the four sixth years took in Amanda's revelation.

Classes were uneventful. Amanda got the creature for the Care of Magical Creatures from Pansy to do her part of the project done on time after dinner. When she got back to Gryffindor tower Amanda transfigured an old muggle flashlight into a cage to keep the creature in so it wouldn't get any ideas.

As everyone else fell asleep, Amanda opened her trunk, pulled out a leather-bound book that had Amanda's Journal in gold on its cover. She began to pour out all her day's worries, frustrations, ect on an elegant off white, blank page.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was my second day at Hogwarts. Oh, I wish you could see journal; this place is magnificent! The anniversary is coming up. I wish there wasn't an anniversary though. Father should be with us instead of God-knows-where. Oh, father where are you. Grandma always tells me not to give up. There is nothing that shows that he is dead, we would have found a body or something after ten years of looking; so no one really thinks he is dead. However, there is nothing that shows he's alive either. Curse Voldemort and his new ally, Angel for all the pain they have caused in their life times. Well, that's enough brooding for now; I'm ready to write something positive among the many tragedies and pain that plagues this world. I have met someone, Journal. He doesn't know of my new feelings. I know I might be rushing into this new crush a bit fast, but there is something about him that makes me…I don't know how to describe it. It makes me happy to see him happy, it upsets me when he is upset and well you get the picture. I suppose I should go to sleep. Until tomorrow._

_Amanda Hailey Mitchell_

With her entry finished, the sixteen-year-old girl tucked her precious journal, the only thing that Amanda always could confide in when no one else couldn't or wouldn't listen, back into its place in her trunk at the foot of her bed then proceeded to lock up her trunk and she hid the key in her night stand drawer. Felling quite pleased with getting all that off her chest Amanda quickly fell asleep.


	17. One Short Week

One Short Week

Before anyone could imagine it the one week before the beginnings of the new Tri-Wizard Tournament had come. The last day the Hogwarts students would be alone was a blur to Amanda and especially Harry. Amanda also noticed Hermione and Ron were sort of quiet, she also suspected, by the looks between the two that it didn't particularly have to do with the tournament itself. Right before dinner all the students gathered outside to greet the Salem Academy and Durmstrang students as they arrived.

"Hey look. It's the Durmstrang ship." Lavender said, as she and a number of others noticed the familiar shape in the lake. "What are those?" asked Hermione when she looked up into the sky.

"They're people on brooms!" Colin Crevey(?) said excitedly as he raised his infamous camera and took a picture. " We always went to other schools on our brooms. It was easier to deal with." Amanda said.

"The Americans just landed and the Durmstrang students are headed this way." Neville commented. In a matter of moments all the students were greeting each other. Then the American headmaster, Professor Armina, noticed her former student of six years in the Hogwarts crowd.

"Oh, Amanda. Is that you? I missed you round the school. How are you?" Armina greeted the girl with a hug. "I'm doing great. How are things around the Salem Academy?" Amanda asked with a smile.

"Everything is going as well as expected."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione found their way back to Amanda and met Professor Armina.

"It is nice to meet all of you. Amanda look over there. Someone is trying to get your attention." The Professor said to Amanda as she walked over to Professor Dumbledore. Amanda looked over and froze. _Oh, no. I should have guessed he'd show his face. I hate him!_


	18. Amanda's Past

Amanda's Past

"Oh, Amanda. It's good to see you." A boy Amanda's age with black hair and stunning sky blue eyes came over to the group.

"Oh, don't pull that on me, Lance Eric. You are not to be around me anymore after the break up. Just leave me alone." Amanda said as she glared in pure hatred.

"I told you, the reason I broke up with you was because I thought I was going home for good, but then Dad said it would take more time than he thought." Lance replied calmly.

" Oh, and your still here? I would have thought you'd before summer was over." Amanda retorted, voice full of venom.

"You twenty-first century women are so backward. A woman from my time would be happy I was still around."

"Hold on, what did you just say? 'A woman from my time'? What century do you think it is?" Harry interrupted when he heard the boy say his last words.

"My family and I are stranded in this century because our time machine went out. Dad's been trying to fix it since last year, but so far no luck. He thought he'd fixed it, but then it crashed again before we ever left. Before we were suppose to leave I had broken up with Amanda because I knew I'd never see her again after returning home." Lance explained as he did his best to ignore the 'You're crazy!' looks he was getting from Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"Don't believe him. He just got bored with me, he's a player and a liar." Amanda said angrily.

"That isn't true. I explained myself when we broke up." Lance replied in a calm tone.

"Oh, it was a strange way of telling me, by showing my replacement. Explained? Yeah right." Amanda scoffed.

"Ok, I didn't mean for you to find out that way. Besides, I did apologize for it. Give me a break." Lance retorted, still keeping his voice as calm as he could.

"Guys, let's get to the Great Hall. We don't them to start without us." Amanda said as she walked off. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed, confused as to what the fight was exactly about. They decided it would be better to let their friend cool off before saying anything.

"Welcome to Hogwarts everyone. Before dinner, I would like to explain the rules of the Tri-Wizard tournament. Tomorrow night any fifth to seventh year students will be asked to submit their names and at dinner we will see who the Goblet o Fire selects to participate. The Goblet will be placed here at the staff table. Now, let's eat." Dumbledore finished wish a clap of his hands and the food appeared at the tables.

_This is going to be a long year._ Harry thought as he started eating.

-Sangkagome89- I finally finished my chapter! I will try to be faster to get the next chapter. However, I haven't been getting any reviews lately. I would like to get five before I post. Please review.


	19. The Candidates

The Candidates

After dinner, Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Thank you for you're attention." he started. " Welcome, once again Durmstrang and for the first time, Salem Academy. Thank you all for coming." he said with a smile.

" I would like to introduce the heads of the two schools. Most of you already know Igor Karkaroff. The American magical minister agreed to participate in the tournament. The school chosen out of a good fifty was the Salem Academy in Massachusetts. I would like to introduce. Elaine Mason the principal of Salem and her ten students. Tomorrow these twenty students and any of our fifth to seventh years can place their name in the Goblet, just as before. You must know if you are chosen you must compete; you are bound to compete, no matter what. That is all, good night. Enjoy your stay my friends.

Hogwarts, Salem, and Durmsrtang students all filed noisily out of the Great Hall, talk was already circulating of who was entering and a few complaints from some students too young to enter.

The next morning Amanda woke to hard probing on her shoulder. "Wake up! It's five to nine." Hermione said quickly with a brush racing through her long hair. Amanda leapt almost a mile high when her mind processed what Hermione had said. Five minutes before breakfast. She didn't want to miss seeing the first people put in their names for the tournament.

As fast as lightning, the young girl took a five minute shower, brushed out, but didn't dry her hair, threw on a clean school uniform, and did a fast make-up job. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were waiting for her when she jogged down the girl dorm steps.

"Morning." Amanda greeted

" Morning" the trio greeted and with that, the four ran down to breakfast, but found the area outside the Great Hall swarming with students from all three schools.

"The place is full of people that are putting their names in the Goblet. I hope it clears up soon. I'm starving." Ginny said upon finding her brother and her friends.

"I'm not going within an inch of that thing." Harry proclaimed.

"No one asked you to." Hermione said in a fake-annoying way.

"I heard what happened the last time the tournament was played. I'm not doing it. My mother would kill me." Amanda said simply.

At this moment the mass of students were migrating into the Great Hall for breakfast. When Amanda sat at a place at the Gryffindor table the first thing she saw was the Goblet setting in front of the staff table in a dominate sort of way. Around the Goblet were a number of seventh years no people she knew, but she kept watching and saw Lance and his best 'present day' friend Alex Wyatt. The pair went to eat after both entering two pieces of paper into the fire of the Cup. That's when she noticed a hand waving furiously in front of her face.

"Hello, are you in there, 'Manda?" Ron asked amused. Amanda's eyes focused on Ron's hand. "Yes. Let me eat or you'll pull back a nub." Amanda replied sweetly.

Ron looked nervous for a second, but when he saw Amanda snickering, he knew she wasn't anywhere near serious.

After breakfast and an amazing show after eating of students entering their names, it was time for Charms. Amanda loved Charms. Eventhough she knew how to do wandless magic very well, she loved learning new wand charms from the very kind and patient Professor Flitwick.

The long day of the day of classes was rewarded with an after school Quidditch scrimmage between Gryffindor and Slythrin late in the afternoon. It was a comfortably breezy day to watch a game. Amanda watched with on-the-edge -of-your-seat anticipation while watching Ron, Harry, and Ginny dodge bludgers, defending their side of the field, and the furious search for the golden snitch. After an hour and a half and some amazing flying Gryffindor won after scoring only three goals and Harry finding the snitch.

Amanda had mixed feelings when dinner began. Tonight they would be drawing from the goblet.

NOTICE: HEY, I'M STILL ALIVE. I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME, BUT I HAVE A JOB NOW AND I DON'T HAVE MY LAPTOP SO I CAN WRITE ON VACATION. I'LL TRY MY BEST TO GET BACK TO THIS. WITH ONE REQUEST, I WANT REVIEWS TO SEE HOW I'M DOING. WHEN I GET FIVE REVIEWS, I'LL START A NEW CHAPTER. I PROMISE I WILL.

DISCLAIMER: All Harry Potter characters belong to the intelligent J.K Rowling.

Chapter 20- The Competition


	20. The Competition

Chapter 20 The Competition

Author's note: Hello. I'm here with a new chapter, even though I got no reviews for the last chapter. PLEASE REVIEW TO THIS ONE! I want to know anyone is reading this. Here's the chapter and I don't own Harry Potter characters, just Amanda's group.

Dinner was full of excitement and speculation. Amanda ate in silence and waited. Harry also seemed on edge, Amanda was worried, like Harry, about the competitors for this tournament. Everyone should have been after what had happened two years ago.

Finally, everyone was done eating. The whole Hall fell silent when Dumbledore stood and raised his hand for order.

"Now, I am sure you are all anxious to find out who will be chosen by the Goblet. Let's find out."and Dumbledore raised his hand again, summoning the Goblet. The Goblet gently floated into the great hall and landed on an altar in the front of the Hall.

The Goblet gave a great spurt of blue flame and one tiny piece of parchment floated through the air into Dumbledore's hand.

"Mallory Strong." Dumbledore announced and part of the Hogwarts students and their American counterparts cheered for a girl, seventeen, black hair, and sharp blue eyes, as she got up from her seat and made her way to the front. Amanda had gone to school with her in America at Salem.

The Goblet gave another surge of fire and a second name came floating down.

"Viktor Krum." every whooped at hearing the celebrity, Quittich player's name, for the second time chosen for the tournament.

The final name " Eric Mattox." was a seventh year at Hogwarts.

"There are our champions. The champions will follow me and everyone have a pleasant even..." Dumbledore stopped short at seeing the Goblet give a fourth name.

"Oh, God." Harry, Ron, and Hermione muttered together.

"Amanda Mitchell." Dumbledore read and looked up.

"Go on Amanda." Hermione urged

Amanda clumsily stood from her place at the Gryffindor table and walked up to her new headmaster.

"Come with me." Dumbledore said worriedly and the two set of in the direction the other three champions had gone.

This had been Amanda's worst fear and she suspected who might have had reason to get her in the tournament, but couldn't know for sure yet.

Author's note: That's all for now. PLEASE REVIEW!


	21. The Competition pt2

Chapter 21- The Competition pt.2

Amanda slowly followed the headmaster to an office off the Great Hall. Victor, Mallory, and Eric all looked to the door as the pair came in. Amanda looked around nervously. The others all had confused and curious looks.

Mogonagall and Snape soon joined the group, both wearing worried expressions.

"Miss Mitchell, did you put your name into the Goblet?" Dumbledore asked calmly. Before she could answer Professor Mogonagall(?) cut in.

"Headmaster, how could she have? You put a very strong charm on the Goblet so that two students wouldn't get chosen in any way. Miss Mitchell your sure no one did it for you?" the old Transfiguration teacher asked.

"I didn't enter. Harry told me about what happened two years ago. I actually didn't even want to enter. My mother would never stand for this and believe me my mom will pull me out of this school when she finds out." Amanda immediately

"Miss Mitchell, I understand, but we can't help you. You have to compete and leaving the school won't do it either. I will contact your mother, then curfew. The first task will be revealed at breakfast in the morning. I will send your mother to the tower once I speak to her. I'm very sorry, I wish I could say more. Everyone." The Headmaster called attention to the other three in the room. "The first task will be given in the morning. Have a nice evening." The old man concluded and he, Snape, and Moganogall

Amanda follwed Eric and Mallory out of the office and back into the Great Hall. The teen was met with some sneering and sniggering from the Slytherin table and even some from the Hufflepuff table as she passed.

The feeling at the Gryffindor table was the exact opposite. Worried looks followed her to her seat with Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Ginny, who was sitting next to her brother finally spoke up.

"Well, what did Dumbledore say?" the redhead asked.

"He said that I have to be in the tasks. We'll find out the first task at breakfast in the morning. My mother is probably on her way now to chew me out." Amanda said in a horrified voice.

"It can't be that bad." Harry said. Amanda stared at him in disbelief.

"You don't know my mother." The teen replied.

The next morning Amanda'sprediction came to pass. Upon entering the Great Hall for breakfast the girl saw her mother sitting at the head table.

Amanda tried to blend into the rest of the students also coming to eat. She spotted her friends at the house table and quickly joined them.

Her mother still hadn't noticed her. Just as she was fixing her first plate when it happened.

"Amanda, sweetheart. There you are." Her mother had gotten behind her without her noticing. Harry and the rest of her friends all looked up to see what was happening.

"Hey, Mom." Amanda simply replied with a nervous smile.

Her mother seemed to tell she was making her daughter uncomfortable.

"Your Headmaster explained everything to me. I know this isn't your doing. There is no other choice for you but to participate in the tournament. If you need anything just ues your witch's glass. Just be very careful. I'll be staying to watch. See you later." Amanda's mother gave her a hug and went back to the head table.

Amanda could only stare, opem-mouthed. "See, I told you. Not only does she know you didn't do it, she's staying to cheer you on." Ron said.

"That's a relief." Amanda replied.

The rest of the day went on, class after class, with no trouble. That was until dinner.

Author's note: I know it has been forever, but I'm trying to get back to this story. I hope to update again soon. Please review.


End file.
